memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary
"Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary" was a lesson plan devised especially for Seven of Nine by The Doctor in 2375 as a means of preparing her social development in the subject of romance. ( ) There were at least 53 lessons in the plan. Contents Introduction "The Milky Way... home to thousands of humanoid species... and countless courtship rituals. (1) Klingon males initiate courtship by biting the female. (2) Here we see two Bolians getting to know one another." "The courtship rituals of some species remain shrouded in mystery... (3) For example, Species 8472 appears to have as many as five sexes. Bystanders better keep their distance!" "Of course, the species you're most likely to interact with is Human." File:Klingons courting.jpg|(1) Klingon courtship File:Bolians courting.jpg|(2) Bolians getting to know one another File:Species 8472 courting.jpg|(3) Species 8472 courtship ritual Lesson 1: First Contact "There are any number of ways Humans can meet prospective mates. (4) Here we see the "Chance Encounter." (5) Equally common is the "Formal Introduction." "''When first contact is successful romance quickly ensues and, in the happiest of circumstances, procreation. (6) Here we see how fortress ovum is besieged by countless little warriors." File:Human courtship, chance encounter.jpg|(4) A man and woman meet during a "Chance Encounter" File:Human courtship, formal introduction.jpg|(5) A "Formal Introduction" in a group setting File:Ovum besieged.jpg|(6) The "fortress ovum is besieged by countless little warriors" Lesson 2: Encounter in a Public Place This part of the lesson took place in holoprogram Paris 3, Chez Sandrine, on Earth, in the city of Marseille. In this lesson, The Doctor instructed Seven to "pull up a barstool and pretend you've come here to meet the man of your dreams." The lesson followed with scripted conversation: * Male: "Hi there." * Female: "Hello." * Male: "Come here often?" * Female: "This is my first time." * Male: "You must be new in town. How do you like the South of France?" * Female: "It is very quaint... exactly as I've always pictured it." * Male: "May I buy you a drink?" While Seven found the conversation pointless, The Doctor pointed out that that particular exercise was to explore the concept of small talk, "a vital dating skill that helps to establish a rapport with your companion." Lesson 3: Getting to Know You In this lesson The Doctor explained that "the key to finding a compatible partner is learning how to share your interests and goals." During the lesson, The Doctor began to quiz Seven on what some of her hobbies were. The Doctor's questions included: * "What do you do with your spare time?" * "Tell me about your tastes, your likes and dislikes." * "What do you want out of life?" At the conclusion of this lesson, Seven learned that her interests included astronomy, quantum mechanics, and music. Lesson 6: Beguiling Banter This lesson covered jokes and the like. Seven referred to this lesson after commenting on how short her date was with Chapman. Catching on to Seven's attempt at humor, The Doctor told her "now you're getting the hang of it," and that "perhaps this evening doesn't have to end so abruptly." Lesson 8: Dress for Success! While preparing for her date, The Doctor reminded Seven of this lesson. While she felt that her appearance was "sufficient", The Doctor suggested that she "could use a little more panache," beginning with her doing something different with her hair, which he let down for her. The Doctor then explained to Seven that when he first designed her dermaplastic garment, he had also tried his hand at some casual attire, and introduced her to a selection in the computer. Lesson 10: The First Date In preparation for this lesson, The Doctor asked Seven to pick a suitable candidate for her "first date". To choose her prospect, Seven referred to 's crew manifest, from which she was able to narrow down her potential dates to two crewmen, "based on work performance and compatible interests." Her two choices were Doug Bronowski, an ensign assigned to the airponics bay and William Chapman, a lieutenant from structural engineering. According to Seven, Bronowski was chosen because "his work record is flawless and he plays the accordion," to which Harry Kim added, "badly, very badly," and "he's got no sense of humor." Chapman was chosen because he and Seven had "worked together on an away mission," and "he seemed efficient." Kim added that he was "a nice guy." While Chapman was working with Robertson in one of the Jefferies tubes, he was approached by Seven, who requested his presence that night for dinner at 1900 hours on holodeck 2. Chapman nervously agreed. When Tom Paris learned of Chapman's date with Seven, he explained to The Doctor that Chapman was "renowned for being nervous around women" and that "Seven's dominant personality will have him running for the airlock before dessert." Lesson 11: Life of the Party This lesson was intended to apply Seven's "newfound social skills" in a practical application by attending the Kadi Ambassador Tomin's reception. In this instance, The Doctor joined Seven as her "date" for the evening. Lesson 22: Thanks for the Memories This lesson instructed one how to convey gratitude following a date. In this case, Seven gave The Doctor a medical tricorder with a scanning resolution that she had enhanced by thirty three-percent, following their "date." She explained that she chose that moment because she felt she no longer required his assistance, as it was obvious that "there are no potential mates for me aboard this vessel. However, if I encounter a compatible individual in the future, I will again seek your guidance." Lesson 23: Toast of the Town This lesson was reviewed by Seven at Tomin's reception, where Seven gave the following toast: :"Ladies and gentlemen, I require your attention. May cultural differences encourage us to build bridges of understanding. To all that makes us unique." Lesson 35: Shall We Dance? This lesson covered dancing. By the time of her date with Chapman, she had yet to reach Lesson 35. Nevertheless, they gave it a try, but prematurely ended it after Seven accidentally tore a ligament in Chapman's shoulder while twirling him. During Seven's recap of the night with The Doctor, he offered to go over Lesson 35 with Seven, to the instrumental version of "Someone to Watch Over Me". The lesson began with The Doctor introducing Seven to the following simple steps: "Place your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand in my left. Now follow me, one step at a time." ( ) Lesson 36: Pleasant Parlor Games to Pass the Time Seven of Nine went on an away mission with Tuvok during her shore leave to examine a collapsing micro-nebula. During their brief conversation, she ignored the advice of The Doctor to spend her shore leave to work on her social skills. Before leaving on her away mission, The Doctor reminded her, "And if the nebula is not as riveting as you'd hoped, try to remember Lesson 36, 'Pleasant Parlor Games to Pass the Time'." ( ) Background information During a montage sequence, a number of deleted scenes depicted further chapters from this presentation. Deleted scene number 26 featured an additional chapter that was described in the January 26, 1999 ("final draft") script as depicting "a Holo-image of a young Male Ensign in a corridor holding out a corsage to a young Female Ensign (the same two from 'The Chance Encounter' in Scene 11) who's standing in the open doorway of her quarters. The Caption on the image reads: 'Flowers... to Show Your Care.'" Deleted scene number 29 featured an additional chapter that was described in the script as depicting "The Holo-image in the b.g. shows the man and woman from 'The Formal Introduction' (Scene 11) framed in a tight shot at a small party. The woman has her hands over her mouth in a shocked reaction to something the man just said. The Caption on this slide reads: 'The Faux Pas.'" Deleted scene number 31 featured yet another chapter that was described in the script as depicting "the Male and Female Ensigns from 'The Chance Encounter' once again posed in a corridor, this time in front of an open doorway to a quarters. They are kissing, quite chastely. The Caption reads: 'The Kiss Goodnight'". The script further describes The Doctor's related input to Seven, describing that "The Doctor leads her close to the projection. He points to his cheek, then to his lips, indicating the appropriate targets for the kiss." de:Liebe inmitten der Sterne Category:Sex and reproduction Category:Literature